I Need You More Then Ever
by Timeladyfrom221bbakerst
Summary: The Doctor is being chased, but by what? Soren asks herself this everyday. The Doctor, or John Smith, is a human and doesn't know about his true self. Soren must protect the Doctor, the hard thing is she doesn't know what to protect him from.


"Soren, save me please. But not now, when you are older. That is when I need you the most. Do not forget." The Doctor hugged Soren for the last time. The Doctor, the bravest man in the universe was crying on to her arm. Soren was speechless, she was so scared. The Doctor was begging and crying his face was a mess.

"I… won't…please don't leave….me, Doctor I need you please." She wept with him. She held on to his coat. He got up and walked to the main TARDIS.

"You will see me again; I will be in your life. That is how it works"

"How what works?"

He said nothing back. The Doctor opened a secret little compartment with pictures and most importantly a pocket watch with strange little symbols on it. The Doctor opened it, orange bursts of light beamed on him. Then nothing, Soren woke up in her bed at her old house, by her dad.

"Sweetie! Time for breakfast!" Her dad was acting as nothing ever happened. She played it off and got out of bed and headed downstairs trying not to fall because of the weird short stairs. She was looking for that long tan scarf that The Doctor gave to her that _always _hung on the wall. "Oh right I never met The Doctor…" she whispered. Soren walked into the living room where he father was sitting watching Family Guy. "Only my dad would watch Family Guy… " She thought remembering all the good times with her dad but all the better ones with The Doctor.

"By the way Soren, I have a guest coming over today." Her dad said taking a sip of coffee.

"Okay? Who?" Soren asked. She didn't care, but the odd thing was that her dad never had people come over. What was so special about this person.

"John Smith. I work with him and his house had burnt down. He lost everything." Her dad spoke softly feeling bad about the poor man.

"Oh… What time will he be over then?"

"Soon, I think." Then as soon as her dad put his sandwich down a knock came from the door. There was a tall lanky man's shadow outside of it.

Soren knew that the man standing outside her door was The Doctor, not John Smith.

"You will see me again; I will be in your life. That is how it works" His word sent chills up her back. She ran to the door not thinking a second. She stood back, he was wearing normal clothing! Actually, not normal at all! A Fall Out Boy tee-shirt black skinny jeans and had a skateboard in his hand. Soren couldn't help but laugh. She flipped around to see her dad giving her the evil eye.

"Sorry, I just umm. I like Fall Out Boy…. And I…. wow…." She stood there awkward with The Doct- I mean John staring at her like she was crazy. She didn't know what to do. Soren's dad broke the silence.

"Soren, go show John where his room is going to be. Please?"

"And that is where?" She asked begging for it to be the attic. She had the door to the attic in her room.

"The attic."

"Oh right, come with me." Soren said getting the little suit case that he had with him. She walked up to stairs, John followed.

"You and your dad are very nice for letting me stay her." He looked up at her. She didn't know what to say but,

"Yeah my dad is nice." This was The Doctor! A man she knew her whole life, what was she going to say "Yeah by the way you travel in a blue box that is bigger on the inside with a 'kidnapped' 13 year old orange haired freak!" No that would just be bad. She was so nervous to be around him. She thought she, unknowingly, spill it about him.

"Nice hair, like the girl in Paramore?" She did a 360 to face him. He knew Paramore. He knew Paramore! This was weird, her dad barley knew the bands she liked.

"Yes, how do you know about them?" She asked, screaming on the inside and completely cool on the outside.

"I listen to them…" He gave her a look like "Duh"

"Oh, right." Soren walked down the hall.

"So, I am not from around here. What do you do for fun?" She didn't know she said inside watching Sherlock or go on Tumblr. What did people around here do for fun?

"I not really sure, shop I guess it is a rich town." She placed the suitcase on the floor of her room and opened the old attic door. She pulled on it then kicked it once. Kicking it always opened it.

"Well, this is your room. I used it as a reading room, hence all the books on the floor. That will be your bed I guess." She pointed to the futon on the back wall. It had homemade pillows on it with books thrown around it.

"You read a lot don't you?" He asked looking at the piles of books on the floor.

"Yes, sorry if they get in the way. I'll clear it out soon." She picked up a few books on the bed and placed it on the pile of books next to it.

"What do you like to read?" He asked picking up another book and searching the pages.

"Sci-Fi, fantasy, and sometimes non-fiction." Soren started her way downstairs. John stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"One thing, what is this?" he held out a pocket watch. She remembered seeing it. That was the one that made this happened! She took it quickly.

"Nothing… Just… a…Not yours…!" She ran and found a place he wouldn't ever see it.


End file.
